


Rest Easy

by AnAlbanyExpression



Series: Away on Business [1]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAlbanyExpression/pseuds/AnAlbanyExpression
Summary: Samara knew that she had herself to blame for believing that a trip so perfect couldn't present its own significant bumps along the way. Even so, traveling to Japan on her first international flight was so catered to her interests that she couldn't help but be swept into the excitement of it all, be it on business or not. That is until she and Charles arrived to discover that their hotel could barely manage squeezing them into a room. The real kicker? There was only one bed.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: Away on Business [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Rest Easy

The night had never felt so stoic to Sam. Unreadable, without tells. Despite the warmth radiating off of the friend beside her, the man who had urged her not to do so, her brows were unmistakably tented as she gazed into the ceiling. She felt inconsolably anxious in this position, not wanting to move or glance his way at the risk of embarrassing herself. Or worse, waking him if he was already asleep. Only an entity bigger than herself understood how desperately she didn't want to make this situation more horribly uncomfortable for him than it already was. Sharing a bed with his assistant. She almost let herself release a bitter scoff into the air at that. Probably didn't help that he already knew of her affections for him. She subconsciously shook her head against the pillow, immediately regretting her rashness as the sound it generated was far louder to her than it would've been to anyone else present to hear. Including the singular, secondary presence himself. Beyond Sam's knowledge, however, Charles had drifted off moments prior. He had been dreadfully exhausted. The flight, the traffic. Tokyo, while fascinating, requires a great deal of energy from it's tourists in order to venture. Granted, they weren't there to sight-see, however the message still stands that this city is large and heavily populated.

Though, despite the stress of their arrival, the Welshman had still managed a smile as he was finally granted repose. He couldn't help but grin at the memory of his Bunty's expression upon landing. How she had bounced in her seat, like a child once they've realized ultimate excitement. The way she had giggled, and he leaned in to express his joy at her approval towards what he knew was her dream destination. The day had embodied excitement for her. He felt honored to have witnessed that.

With the jolities of the subsequent five hours lingering in his subconsciousness, Charles rolled over and reached for the heat before him. Startled instinct told Sam to jump, though her overwhelming lack of self-esteem from before wouldn't allow it, bracing her body for the arm that had wrapped itself around her waist. She was stunned. What does she do? 

Is he awake?

The question that was seconds away from interrupting the silence between them died on her tongue. She took notice of his soft, even breaths as they rose and fell in his chest. He had wasted no time in his sleep, snuggling up from behind and pressing his entire front to her back, chin directly above her head. Obviously, she blushed in what she could feel was a deep crimson. Something else stole her attention, however. It wasn't her fear of him waking up to their embrace, nor her embarrassment. For reasons bigger than that, she quickly recognized the tears as they sprang to her eyes.

For a long time, Samara had been left to speculate Charles' well being. It was maddening to her, almost. To think that the most beautiful, charming, considerate, painfully sweet gentleman she had ever met--also seemed to be completely alone in the world. He knew people, of course. Those people, though; her dad, Jay, Marshall, Eva, Umed even. Did any of them know who he was?

Sam was careful not to stir him as she rested a hand upon his forearm, letting out a shaky exhale and holding him to the best of her ability. Her boss had a wonderful smile, but it struck her like her own, in the worst ways. She had herself to blame for knowing a fake smile when she saw it.

Eyes growing heavy, she considered how it was far from an instant recognition. She had known him all that time, buying into the facade he had crafted. Too caught up in herself to realize that perhaps, he was quite hurt by the way her family regarded him. By the way she had claimed he was "perfect." By his inability to undo the perceptions of others, for reasons she had yet to comprehend. 

That wasn't her business, though; she concluded upon closing her own eyes and nuzzling into him a bit further, hoping to comfort him in his dreams. Her own happiness possessed her as she too, drifted.

***

Charles was unnerved, to say the least. Walking up to find that he was spooning someone was a pretty unwelcome realization, regardless of who it was. Cursing in his native tongue, he sat up, not realizing that his actions had startled the sleeping beauty herself back to the present. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, remembering in a rush where they were. In the one bedroom hotel room they were forced to share. In Japan. She became giddy again at that, following in his wake and sitting up to lean against the headboard. She was concerned, however, to see that he was scowling, eyes glued to the wall before the bed in a daze, it seemed. He obviously wasn't agitated with her. Well, she hoped, given that his ferocious eyes weren't fixated on her. What is he so frustrated with?

"Are you okay?" She queried, wanting to reach up and grasp his shoulder, though she felt a bed was a very intimate setting for that. Granted, she had been resorted to falling asleep in his arms the night before. She flushed a little at that, biting her lip. Maybe he is upset with me. Wondering why I didn't wake him up.

"I'm fine." He stated, putting on another one of those half smiles, built of a facade. He rubbed his neck as he glanced at his suitcase in the corner of the room, longing for the wedding band that he knew was nestled within the front pocket. 

Feeling more worried about her friend than she was self-conscious, she pushed forward, placing a hand on the mattress beside her and leaning on it as she looked at him and implored him for his gaze.

"You don't look fine." She said, surprising the both of them with her boldness. She wouldn't be discoursed, though. She was earnestly concerned for him. "If it's about last night, then don't fret. I was happy to be there." He turned, one brow peaked upward as he smirked and met her gaze. She blushed a little at the suggestive connotation of that statement, recalling the infamous Day of the Green Dress in his office. "Not because-" she rushed, stiffening her posture and throwing her hands in front of her as he eyed her with amused suspicion. "I just…" she sighed, exhausted with herself not even six minutes after waking up. ". . .I was glad that I could be there for you." She managed, the blush beginning to leave her face as she brandished him with a genuine tone. All of the entertainment left his expression, eyes wide at her explanation. 

He stared, not having any words to offer in response. Well, nothing other than a resounding what? He didn't even say that, though. For the first time in so long, he didn't know what to say.

Do I play it off? Tease her until she drops it? He looked away again, nervously observing the wrinkles in the white sheet beneath their legs. Do I even want that?

"I don't want you to feel like I'm dissecting you. But, I would be lying if I said that as your friend, I can't help but worry that you aren't very happy," she went on, noting that he refused to show any visible reaction at that. She knew that he had to be listening, though.

"I have reasons for that, though they might be far fetched and silly, so I won't recite them." She said, scooting off of the bed, sensing that he needed space if what she was saying was true. She didn't turn away from his form though, and his head swiveled to look at her again as she stood. She smiled at him, hoping that what she says next would grant him more comfort than it does unease.

"All I know is, I was very, very happy to have been there for you last night. Because for the longest time, I've felt as though you've needed someone." She finished, smiling radiantly without understanding the weight of her actions. The heat with which her words scored his heart. He was overcome, staring at her. His expression impressively unreadable, despite the agony behind it. Like usual, though totally different.

"So, don't worry about it, alright? I like it when you lean on me." She laughed, turning and presumably heading for the bathroom. Leaving him to bask in the glory he had just beheld. To be so lucky as to feel struck by her care. Her companionship. Her…love?

He laid his face in his palms. She cares about him. He was cared about. His heart was irrevocably warmed to mush.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights and credit should be directed towards Mongie, creator of the Webtoon Let's Play. Be sure to check her out on Instagram, (@mongrelmarie), and read Let's Play!


End file.
